


Birthdays Suck

by Amberdreams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Bang Art, Fanart, Gen, art masterpost, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberdreams/pseuds/Amberdreams
Summary: Art for KeyLimePie's lovely SammyBigBang story





	Birthdays Suck

KeyLimePie's lovely story is a bit of a contrast to the first of my SammyBB claims. This one is short, sweet, and any angst is purely temporary. I'm sure you'll find it the perfect pick-me-up for the weekend!

Click on the banner to read the story (Link coming soon!)  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/46096361835/in/photostream/)

In addition to the banner I went for a rather irresistible scene near the end of the fic - so yep, SPOILERS AHOY!  
Sneak preview in case you want to read the story first but need a teaser.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/gp/housefullofbooks/59vj5x)  
The full spoilery picture.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/33134910918/in/photostream/)  
How cute is Sammy with a puppy? TOO CUTE, RIGHT?

Process-wise there's not much of a tale to tell - other than I had to do all this in a day because I had completely erased from my tiny brain the fact I claimed two stories, not one. I owe KeyLimePie some pie and puppies and a huge apology for being such a goldfish.

Anyhow - the banner is all digital. I drew the werewolf and the wee party hat, but the balloons are cliparts I found via google searches. The Sam drawing is ballpoint pen with digital colouring and a cardboard texture anyone who knows me will have seen before.  
Here's the scanned pen sketch for anyone interested.  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/housefullofbooks/46958371842/in/photostream/)  
Oh I should probably also say, the Sam reference was a screencap from Plucky Pennywhistle (you know, when he's covered in glitter but has to smile anyway), and the pupster is an adorable cockapoo who I'd adopt in a heartbeat if I found him on my doorstep. (In fact, I'd adopt the pair of them, given half a chance...)


End file.
